Between the Episodes
by Pokeshipping Gwevin forever
Summary: Sort of a sister story to 'Catch a Falling Star and Beyond.' Basically this is Gwevin before, during and after episodes. Reviews are appreciated and flames will be deleted.


**A/N: I promised I would do this. This is basically an extension to 'Catch a Falling Star and Beyond' - it's missing Gwevin moments between and after episodes. This one is from 'The Perfect Girlfriend,' when Gwen fell down the elevator shaft.**

**Chapter 1**

Kevin wasn't paying attention. He should have been paying attention, and should have seen that the elevator wasn't there. But the thing was, he _couldn't_ pay attention. It was impossible, due to the amounts of bags and boxes in his arms. He didn't know what happened, but when he heard her scream, and heard a clang, everything went flying out of his hands. He looked to see Julie looking worriedly down the elevator shaft, and came next to her. He gasped when he saw her, laying on the top of the elevator an entire floor below, groaning, her ankle twisted in a weird way. She opened her eyes, and looked up. Their gazes met, and she closed her eyes again, whimpering in pain.

So right now, Julie had run to get the elevator technician, and all Kevin could do was stare in shock. When the Asian- American girl came back, accompanying her was a short, balding man. "DUDE!" Kevin screamed at the man, "You ever check this elevator? Because last time I checked, it nearly KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Calm down, Kevin!" Julie said.

"It was a glitch in the system!" the tech guy snapped, "I don't know what happened!" He took out a small remote, and pushed a button. The elevator slowly came up until the top was at ground floor level. Kevin pushed past Julie and the repair guy, and scooped Gwen into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into the crook of it. He sat on a nearby bench, checking her over for any injuries.

"Can you move your foot?" he asked her. Gwen tried, but a sharp wave of pain shot up her leg.

"No." she hissed through her teeth, tears streamed freely down her face as Kevin held her foot with the gentlest of touches.

"Whoa, we need some ice for this swelling." He told her.

"Is it sprained?" Julie asked, as the tech guy brought an ice pack. Kevin grabbed it out of his hand and slowly put it down on the ankle.

"Worse- it's broken." He said, as Gwen whimpered from the cold contact to her ankle. "We've gotta get her to the hospital."

On the way to the ER, Gwen had fallen asleep again, and they were now waiting for the doctor after an X-ray, through which Gwen remained asleep. Gwen was in a hospital gown, lying on the uncomfortable bed. Kevin sat next to her head, stroking her cheek, wiping away the now non- existent tears. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor walked in, and Kevin stood up. "So?" he asked.

"Her ankle is definitely broken." The doctor confirmed. "No major damage. The cast will be off in six weeks. I'll go get my supplies." He left the room, just as Gwen stirred, waking up.

"Hey beautiful." Kevin said, kissing her forehead.

"What… happened?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"You fell down the elevator shaft, remember?" he asked her. "The ankle's broken. You'll need a cast. It's gonna come off in six weeks. The doctor went to get his supplies." As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah. It looks like our patient is awake." He said. "Let me just put this cast on for you and you can go home."

There was silence for a few minutes, as the doctor put on the cast for Gwen. Finally, when he finished and left the room, Kevin asked, "Guess that'll teach you to look before you leap, huh?"

**A/N: So we all know what happens after that, so... I think that I'll skip to what happened with Gwen when Kevin is attacked by the rogue building thing.**

Both Gwen's eyes and mouth opened in shock as Kevin screamed out at the other end. He could be hurt! Something could've attacked him! She knew for a fact that Ben was off somewhere battling Sssserpent. He wouldn't be much of a help in this situation. She would have to go there herself. She stood up, a little too quickly, her head spinning. She held on to the desk to keep her balance, and then grabbed her crutches. It was a little difficult hobbling down the stairs, but once she managed to sneak past her parents (who were watching television) the rest was easy. The only thing was, Industry Boulevard was a long way from her house, walking was out of the question, broken ankle or not, she couldn't drive with her leg in a cast, and teleporting would make her weaker than she was before. So she created a mana platform (Which was slower than a car, however) and flew off into the night.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah… building battle, building battle… so what happens after that?**

Ben, of course, would be the one to fly away, and leave Kevin to find his own way home. Okay, to his car, which was parked two streets away from Ben's house, where he had left it so he could spy on Julie and Ben. "Guess I'm walking." He said to himself, and he trudged off in the direction he came from.

All of a sudden, there was a pink light, and something descended from the sky. There was Gwen, in front of him on a mana platform. "Hey!" she said, bewildered, "What happened? Why did you scream? What attacked you?"

"A… building…" Gwen raised her eyebrow, "It came to life, like what Charmcaster did with the Mr Smoothy sign, and Ben and I took care of it. Well, Ben did, and he's gone now. Anyway, do you want to explain what you're doing here? I can take care of myself, you know. If you can survive the streets of New York, you can survive anything."

"I heard you scream… and I came here…" Kevin sighed and sat next to her on the miraculously surviving platform, and pulled her into a hug.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're hurt. I wouldn't have minded if your ankle wasn't broken, but it is. What would have happened if you had come earlier, and the thing was still attacking me? What if, because of your ankle, something worse had happened to you?" he asked desperately. She laid her head on his shoulder, and said,

"But nothing happened to me. The past is past. I'm just happy that you're safe. Let's just go home." He nodded, and they headed home, safely on the mana platform. Kevin, now exhausted, had completely forgotten about his car, which was a miracle.

Yeah, a miracle for a few hours, at least. At one a.m., he shot up in bed, screaming, "MY RIDE!"

**A/N: Ohh, Kevin… you and your car.**

**Anyway, I watched the first two episodes of Omniverse, and don't think that it's all that bad, save for the art style. I was pretty happy to see some previews of an episode where Gwen and Kevin are back for Gwen's spring break, and Kevin is hiding from a con guy or something… I hope that airs soon…**

**I'm working on more chapters for this, right now, and a couple of other stories. **

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
